poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Gabby Gums
This is where the pets and Skiff arrive at Gabby Gums in The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets. then see a building at the schoolhouse we see the evil quartet Silver Spoon: Soon, once we sell them, we'll be rich! Brittany: Yeah, but like, who could we sell them to? Whittany: Maybe Tirek or Ernie? Diamond Tiara: No. we should sell them to someone very, very rich. someone who would give anything to own these pets. Cashmere: McLeach or Clayton? Velvet: Yeah, they'll work. outside, we see Skiff role into the platform Skiff: So, what now? Penny Ling: We'll head inside and get them. Then we'll race back out here to you. Skiff: Okay. pets then open an air vent and head inside the vent then go inside the building and view the vents Pepper Clark: inside vent Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Zoe Trent: inside the vent Stop asking that! Anyway, I can't tell. Penny Ling's blocking my sight. then go inside the vent Penny Ling: I can't help it, I'm big bone! Pepper Clark: OI should've of been up front! Vinnie Terrio: Uh, no thanks. I've been behind you before, sometimes it ain't such a great place to be. Zoe Trent: Can we focus on the fact that the Wonder Pets need our help? Russel Ferguson: I'm with Zoe on this, if we wanna save our heroes we have to stay focused. Zoe Trent: Yes. soon reach another vent opening and open it then carefully walk along a support beam Minka Mark: Look, there they are! points down to the cage] Penny Ling: But how do we get to them? Russell Ferguson: I got it! then explains the plan to the others and then we fade into the next scene where we see Pepper with a rope tied onto her Pepper Clark: Okay, start lowering me! begin to slowly lower her down Sunil Nevla: Oh! Of all the ideas we might've thought of, I'm sure this one does not rank very high! Pepper Clark: Chillax, Sunil! I can't free the wonder Pets in a shinch! And those dummies won't even know I was here! "Sneaky's" my middle name! Sunil Nevla: I thought her middle name was, "Mildred". Zoe Trent: Never mind that, let just get her closer. when Pepper is only 300 meters from the ground, and then the pets lose their grip on the rope! Pepper Clark: 'WHOA!!!! ' then hits the ground with a thump Zoe Trent: Pepper! girls hear the thump Diamond Tiara: What was that? Britany: Chinchillas, check it out. Chinchillas go into the other room Pepper Clark: the rope from her Alright, now to get the keys. slowly moves forward she hears the door open Velvet: Where are you? Cashmere: we know you're in here. is now hiding in a hiding spot Velvet: Someone should be here. Chinchillas then go into another room Pepper Clark: sighs That was close. then walks up to a desk and grabs the keys Wonder Pets then hear Pepper approaching Ming-Ming: Who are you? Pepper Clark: Shhh.. The name's Pepper Clark, I'm here to save you. the lock Tuck: Thanks, Pepper. Pepper Clark: Come on, we've gotta get out of here, before those chinchillas see us! then race for the rope and Pepper quickly ties it back on her Ming-Ming: Going up! Pepper Clark: the rope twice Russell Ferguson: Pull her up! did so Pepper is halfway up, Silver Spoon comes in! Silver Spoon: Hey, you're that comedian skunk! Pepper Clark; '''WAH!! '''Faster, guys! Faster! Silver Spoon's in here! other pets grunt as they hoist Pepper up at a faster rate Silver Spoon: to shoot her Pepper's back at the top Pepper Clark: Hah! You'll have to try better than that! Sunil Nevla: Can we get out of here, now? Russell Ferguson: Yes! Let's go! Silver Spoon: Girls, those lame pets are here! then race through the vents and then make it out to Skiff Skiff: What is it? Vinnie Terrio: We've been seen by them! We have to leave now! hop on Skiff and sailed out Diamond Tiara: Let's move! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Rescue scenes Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories